Only Teardrops
by marlene88
Summary: Hermine kann ihr Unglück nicht fassen als sie zu Dumbledor ins Büro gerufen wird. Das Zauberministerium hat ein neues Gesetz für Eheschließung genannt. Zu allem Unglück darf sie nicht ihre große Liebe heiraten sondern Snape soll zu ihrem Ehemann ernannt werden! Wird sie das akkzeptieren? Wie wird ihre liebe drauf reagieren?


Unschöne Neuigkeiten

„Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende war.

„Würden Sie bitte noch bleiben? Ich muss sie bitten mit in Dumbeldores Büro zu kommen; es gab da eine äh winzige Kleinigkeit." Ein kurzer verzweifelter Blick huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Was gibt es denn Professor?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und voller Neugier.

„Nun ich denke, das wird ihnen der Professor selbst sagen."

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten die beiden zu Dumbeldores Büro, das beim Eintreten einen behaglichen Eindruck machte, bis sie eine Gestalt entdeckte, die einer Fledermaus ähnelte.

‚Was will denn Snape hier', fragte sie sich , als der Direktor ihr freundlich zulächelte und sie bat sich hinzusetzen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie sie eventuell mitbekommen haben, hat das Zauberministerium beschlossen, dass in Zukunft nur noch Zauberer einander heiraten dürfen.", sagte Dumbledore mit beklommener Stimme.

„Ja ich weiß. Ron und ich planen schon unsere Hochzeit, aber was hat das mit hier zu tun?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun es ist so...Sie und Mr. Weasley dürfen nicht heiraten."

„Ron ist ein Zauberer, was spricht denn da bitte dagegen?!"

„Miss Granger, wie sie wissen, sind Mr. Weasly und Mr. Potter reinblütig. Das Ministerium hat verboten, dass Reinblüter Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborene heiraten dürfen.", fügte er leise hinzu. „WAS?! Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst?! Warum das denn? Ich meine, wenn ich Ron nicht heiraten darf, dann will ich gar keinen heiraten!", schrie Hermine voller Zorn.

„Wissen sie, es ist nicht so, dass ich es ihnen nicht gönnen würde, wenn sie Mr. Weasley heiraten würden. Das Problem ist nur, dass das Ministerium Heiratspaare zusammenstellt.", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzer.

„Was soll das denn heißen", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. Ihr Zorn glich den Flammen des feurigen Kamins, das Dumbledores Büro in einer wohligen Wärme hielt.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich sie heiraten muss", sagte auf einmal eine ölige Stimme, die Hermine nur zu gut kannte.

„Ah ich verstehe, das ist alles ein Witz richtig? Hab ich irgendetwas angestellt?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Plötzlich drehte sich Snape herum und sah ihr in die Augen, woraufhin sie verlegen auf den Boden schaute, nicht fähig diesen Blick von ihm zu ertragen.

„Nein Miss Granger, ich wurde ausgewählt, weil ich als jahrelanger Spion besonders gut darin bin ein Auge auf jemanden zu werfen und da sie ein Mitglied der sogenannten „Zerstörer Voldemorts" sind, ist es nun leider meine Aufgabe sie zu heiraten, um sie zugleich zu beschützen. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin keineswegs begeistert und es wäre mir lieber wir könnten dem entgehen.", sagte er spöttisch.

„Severus", sagte McGonagall scharf, „die Situation ist für Miss Granger nicht leicht, nehmen Sie bitte Rücksicht!"

„Ist ja gut Minerva. Wenn ich sie bitten darf, ich würde gerne noch ein Wort mit Mr. Snape und Miss Granger führen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und wütendem Blick verließ sie das Büro.

„Nun Miss Granger, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass..", setzte er an, als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Kann ich nicht jemand anderen heiraten? Jemand, der so alt ist wie ich? Egal welches Haus, nur kein Slytherin. Wieso ausgerechnet Snape? Wollen sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen? Wie glauben Sie wird Ron das bitte aufnehmen? Geschweige denn die anderen Schüler!", widersprach Hermine wütend.

„Mir scheint, als wäre Miss Granger nicht gerade mit der Wahl des Ministeriums begeistert, Dumbledore.", äußerte sich Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Kann man sich denn wenigstens scheiden lassen, sobald dieses blöde Gesetz wieder geändert wird? Ich will mein Leben nicht mit dieser Fledermaus verbringen!", rief Hermine zornig.

„Miss Granger! Zauberehen können nicht so einfach geschieden werden! Der Hochzeitstermin ist in 2 Wochen. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte in ihr Haus. Und keine Widerrede!", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Tonfall, der die Härte seiner Worte bestätigte. Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte sie hinaus, als sie plötzlich mit voller Wucht mit jemandem zusammenstieß den sie niemals hier erwartet hätte.


End file.
